The present invention relates to the field of equalizers, and in particular to an equalizer that includes a plurality of sections tuned to reduce interference between various sections of the equalizer.
Equalizer arrangements such as equalizer banks comprise a set of equalizers that are interconnected in a certain way using a serial, parallel, or any other structure. The individual equalizers may be presence (+) equalizers or absence (−) equalizers, that is, equalizers with an increase of gain or a decrease of gain (increased attenuation) at the relevant center frequency. The attenuation dimension in the following discussion shall be indicated in dB as a negative gain dimension.
An inherent problem in equalizer banks is the fact that the response characteristic of the individual equalizers within the equalizer bank mutually interferes, creating at least two highly undesirable disadvantages for conventional equalizer banks. First, depending on the setting at certain frequencies and frequency ranges, pronounced gain peaks or attenuation peaks may arise. A second problem is that more or less pronounced distortion of the response characteristic may occur.
Therefore, there is a need for an equalizer that reduces the undesirable interference between the equalizer sections.